five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Rooster
Ricky Rooster is a peace loving animatronic who wants all the others to just stop attacking the guard and "Do something a little more productive". He is also the older brother of Chica Chicken. Appearance Ricky is a white rooster with a T-shirt that says "Let's have a great time!!" with a smiley face in the middle. His beak design shares some similarities to Chica's but his seems to be slightly smaller. He is slightly taller than the other animatronics, but not nearly as much as his toy counterpart. Personality Ricky is unique in that he doesn't openly attack the guard, instead preferring to wander around the pizzeria and talk to his fellow animatronics. Ricky has a cowboy-like accent and speech patterns, usually saying "Howdy!" instead of "Hello" or "Hi." He is very friendly and is always willing to help a friend in need. He likes most animatronics but has a certain hatred for a few of them.... Backstory Ricky was created when Fredbear's needed more customers. They already had a pirate, so the next step for them would be a cowboy. He originally had his own area called "Cowboy's Ranch" and originally had a hat, these were removed for unknown reasons and Ricky became the drummer of the Fazbear band. He was known to glitch up and start walking around, even when he wasn't programmed to, the manager had to literally nail him to the showstage. However, this soloution only lasted a while because Freddy would un-screw him at night and leave him walking around. This wasn't a big problem but it was quite a nuisance, having to nail him back to the stage and all. At the new location, Ricky, along with the other old models, were scrapped in favor of the brand new toy characters. Ricky's toy model, Toy Ricky, was the complete opposite of his older counterpart in almost every way, besides being a rooster, of course. Despite the fact that the two interacted often, they always hated each other for trying to be better than the other one. After countless nights of bickering, the bite of '87 happened, leading to the events of Five Nights at Freddy's. After the bite, Ricky thought he would never see his toy counterpart again. He was correct for a while, but one day the management decided to use the toy animatronics as spare parts for the old ones, and with the other toys they brought Toy Ricky, leading to even more constant bickering. After that, it was decided that some of the models would not be used and were sent to {REDACTED}. While there, they scared the night guard some more and had a lot of fun, Ricky being one of the animatronics that were sent to {REDACTED}. Relationships Freddy Fazbear Ricky and Freddy don't like each other much, with Freddy being very hostile and Ricky being very peaceful. It's against their coding to fight though, so they usually just give each other sharp glares Bonnie Bunny Bonnie and Ricky are usually seen talking to each other on the showstage, it's impossible to tell what they're saying, however. It can be assumed that they are at least semi-decent friends, as most of the animatronics that don't like another will usually stay clear of the one that they hate. Chica Chicken Being brother and sister, Chica and Ricky have a sort of sibling rivalry going on with each other, with one being better at one thing while the other is better at something else. They have been like this ever since they were born. Foxy the Pirate Ricky has literally never met Foxy, other than seeing him come from Pirate Cove a few times, the two have almost never seen each other Fazzy Fredbear Ricky and Fazzy are relativley good friends, Golden Freddy once tried to kill Ricky and Fazzy was the one who saved him, so they are on good terms. Katt Cat While he knows how weird she can be at times, Ricky treats Katt as a daughter. They are very close, and since Ricky has always been there for Katt, she started to call him daddy, which he is perfectly fine with. Dillain Dingo Ricky and Dillain haven't really ever interacted that much, the only time they really did was in a certain roleplay where Ricky tried to stop Dillain from flirting with every girl he met, which Ricky failed at. Toy Ricky These two seem to be some of the biggest rivals ever, constantly competing to prove who is the superior rooster. Once, Ricky abbandoned his peace loving style for a day just to prove to Toy Ricky that he could be violent if he wanted to be, the two are actually most likely bickering about something right as you read this. Toy Katt The two rarely interact with each other, as they are usually busy doing other things. Billy Chucklesworth Like the other animatronics, Ricky doesn't talk to Billy that much because Billy prefers to be alone. They have interacted a few times, though, when they do, it isn't usually a fight so that's good. Ron Rabbit Ricky and Ron get along rather well, Ricky seems to be the only animatronic that openly listens to Ron's thoughts and expresses curiosity. When Ron became withered, Ricky became rather afraid of Ron and the two stopped talking for quite a while until Ron became himself again. In-Game In Five Nights at Freddy's: Revival, Ricky does not harm the player unless he is set to hostile mode (Which is most of the second week and is optional in the custom night). He can be set to anything the player pleases when he is peaceful, though it will do nothing for their chance of survival. When he is hostile, he is strangely one of the most active animatronics, almost appearing to run through rooms while he is on the trail to the office. In Five Knights at Freddy's, Ricky appears as Sir Ricky, a rather basic animatronic that can be stopped simply by closing the doors. He doesn't serve as much of a purpose as he did in the previous game's story. Trivia * Ricky has the strange ability to speak fluent French, despite him having no relation to the language whatsoever. Quotes "Howdy folks! My name is Ricky Rooster!" "What in tarnation are you doing, Freddy?" (Heard when Freddy and Ricky are in close proximity) "Look out everyone! Here comes that golden guy!" "Hey guys, could one of y'all tell me what a pirate is?" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics